


Reflections of Separation

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony returns from a business trip. Steve has missed Tony. Tony has missed Steve. A lot. and oh, hey look, an elevator.</p><p>*My take on a certain elevator scene lifted from Rainproof and Teaberryblue's incomparable '1796 Broadway'*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> I read chapter #340 in Tea and Rain's '1796 Broadway'. swallowed, fanned myself...went back and read it again. And wanted to know EXACTLY what happened in that elevator. Spent the morning considering it. Put it out of my mind and then Tea told me there was a wall length MIRROR in that elevator and oh, dear God. The porn would not be denied.
> 
> ~ text denoted by * is taken from the original work ~
> 
> Also, I wrote this fast and hard (rather like the elevator ride for the men involved) so hopefully there are not too many errors.

**“STARK.Anthony.E.: Elevator. Now. “**

 

The interior of the elevator is sleek and elegant. Rich chestnut paneling lines three walls. The burnished amber hue of deep ringed grains tell a lifetime of stories as they bleed seamlessly into the thick piled lambswool that carpets the floor in the deepest of forest green. Steve gently maneuvers Tony in and hits the button to close the doors. A guardrail runs throughout, brass and iron. Dark and light. Steve and Tony. The fourth wall, hung with as a waterfall of mirrored glass calls to him and he presses Tony into it with a hand held to the small of his back. Dropping to his knees and sitting back on his heels, Steve swallows a moan as he takes in the sight in front of him. Tony is pushed against the glass, his heated breath coming in shallow pants, misting the clear surface where his cheek is pressed to it. Steve's eyes track down. The breadth of Tony's shoulders, strong and muscled with the definition of work repeated and covered in the finest of white cotton, tremble slightly as Steve runs a hand down the silk of Tony's waistcoat. The material is as ebony as the soot sweep of Tony's eyelashes against his cheekbones as he tries to track Steve's fingers. tracing the line of his back. Steve's hand reaches the curve of Tony's waist and smooths down over the swell of his ass, perfection in hand tailored cloth. He reaches out with his other hand and gently grasping Tony's ankle, knock's his legs apart. Rubbing his cheek against the tautness of Tony's thigh, he looks up into Tony's dilated eyes and breathes out a low murmur:

“Hands on the mirror and spread your legs for me babe.” as he leans back and stretching up slaps the brake button.

 

**“STARK.Anthony.E.: Did you just –

ROGERS.Steven.G.: [inaudible] Hit the brake? Of course. Your elevator is too fast to get anything done.”**

Steve smiles as he hears Tony bite back a moan and catches his hand as it smacks against the glass.

**“STARK.Anthony.E.: Oh, god. You’re -- where is the innocent, blushing Steve Rogers I met way back when?  
[inaudible]  
Who are you, and what have you done with my Steve?”**

 

Steve lets the tension build. Thick and heavy, a storm brewing, glorious and pearl gray in a bruised sky. His hand rubs infinity circles into Tony's lower back until Tony's hips are pushing forward slowly and rhythmically into the mirror. When his lover's breathing breaks on his name, Steve rises slowly, a liquid dream from heavy mist and slides his body up Tony's until he is plastered to him, hip, legs, chest. Lowering his head, he tangles his fingers in Tony's damp curls and pulls his head back, baring Tony's throat. Sucking against Tony's collar bone, he makes short work of the buttons on Tony's shirt and then slipping his hand into his pocket, Steve pulls out a fist covered in blood red silk. 

 

**“ROGERS.Steven.G.: You need to re-tie my blindfold.  
STARK.Anthony.E.: [laugh] I knew you’d like it.  
ROGERS.Steven.G.: [inaudible] God, yes. Hurry up. Eventually the elevator’ll come back on.”**

 

Steve groans aloud as Tony twists in his arms and pulls Steve to him whispering “I missed you” against his lips before running his finger slowly over Steve's lower lip and sliding it in. Brown eyes dart up to lock briefly onto Steve's before skittering away, suddenly shy. Steve's breath catches in his throat as Tony slowly leans back against the mirror. Legs spread. His lithe body taut and stretched, the soft glow from the recessed lighting casting shadows and enhancing Tony's naturally golden skin. Steve runs a hand over his own cock, pressing down hard as Tony drops his head back, baring his throat. Submitting.

 

Steve swallows hard and runs one hand from the top of Tony's taut thigh, over the lines of his chest and up to hold him lightly around the throat. Leaning in he murmurs against Tony's lips. 

“Do. Not. Move.” Forgoing the blindfold, Steve wraps the tie in his hand around Tony's wrist. A silken river of blood tying two hearts together. Steve's tongue flickers out to run lightly over Tony's lower lip, slipping only slightly into his mouth as Tony opens it on a gasp and licking delicately at the wet heat he finds there, slowly enters his tongue fully into Tony's mouth and gently curls it around Tony's.

Steve feels Tony melt against him and slides an arm around his waist. He pushes one long leg between Tony's and bites back a groan at the sensation of Tony's cock, hard and hot pressed up against his. He releases Tony's mouth, thrilling to the fact that Tony tries to blindly follow his lips and drops his head to Tony's neck. The moan that Tony releases from deep in the back of his throat when Steve licks from his jaw and bites down lightly on his collarbone has Steve bucking his hips forward, hands coming around to cup Tony's ass. Lifting Tony easily, he gently nudges aside the cool material of Tony's open shirt with his nose and attaching his lips to the soft skin there gives him an open mouthed kiss before sucking hard.

Tony rolls his head back on his shoulders. His eyes closed tightly and his lips slightly parted as soft moans escape him. Steve runs a hand lightly over Tony's groin and Tony mutters out an oath and pushes himself hard into Steve's hand. His head thumps back against the glass as Steve tugs down Tony's zipper and snakes his fingers under the soft cotton of boxers and trails lightly over the tender skin of Tony's belly before grasping firmly at the thick, hard heat of Tony's cock and begins to pump him gently. Steve releases Tony to his feet before he drops him as the depth and tone of Tony's moan literally sends Steve to his knees. Spinning a disoriented Tony to the side, Steve glances in the mirror. Tony's head is thrown back, his legs spread, the vulnerable skin of his pelvis exposed and lightly sheened with sweat. Keeping one eye on the mirror, Steve takes the tail of the tie from where it is dangling off Tony's wrist and trails it slowly over Tony's belly down his groin and up his inner thigh and then wraps it around the base of Tony's cock. A silken handcuff, holding his man to him.

Tony's reaction is instant. His hips rock up fast, the fingers of his free hand grip hard at Steve's shoulders and his knees threaten to buckle. Steve licks slowly down the length of him holding fast to the base before whetting his lips and engulfing the hot thickness fully in his mouth. Setting a steady pace Steve incrementally moves his mouth up and down Tony's throbbing cock. Gently using his teeth on an occasional downward thrust he laves the roughness with his tongue as he pulls up. Tony is incoherent now. Soft panting moans and muttered curses tumble from his open mouth. Holding his breath, Steve relaxes his throat muscles and pushes his head lower forcing Tony fully down his throat. Tony's fingers fist in Steve's hair. Steve can feel the tension in the thigh he has his hand wrapped around as Tony fights to stop himself from shoving his hips violently into Steve's face. Moving one hand to lightly hold Tony's hips down, Steve moves the other lower and cups Tony's sac, gently rolling his fingers. Tony moans deeply in his chest and pants out.

“Steve. Please, Fuck. Please.”

Steve glances at the mirror. Tony's hair hangs in a fringed curtain around his down turned face and Steve moans as he watches as Tony's cock slides into his mouth, slick and wet. The vibration of Steve's moan sends Tony's body rigid and he comes violently and thickly down his lover's throat. Steve swallows convulsively before licking his lips and raising his head rests it on Tony's trembling thigh.

Tony's hand shakes as he gently strokes his fingers over Steve's cheek trying to catch his breath. Steve stands and gathering Tony to him, zips up his lover's pants as he drops soothing kisses into Tony's sweat soaked hair then reaches up and captures Tony's mouth in a languid, gentle roll of lips and tongue. Unfastening the tie from Tony's wrist, Steve hits the button to restart the elevator. Covering Tony's mouth with his own he murmurs,

“I love you. I missed you.”

Smiling gently at Tony's whispered

“Missed you too, so much”,

Steve reaches up and ties the silk around his own head, covering his eyes. Holding out his hand, he tangles his fingers with Tony's, wrapping himself around him from behind and pushing forward with his hips. He shivers as Tony snakes a hand behind himself and between them to grasp at Steve's aching cock and pump it slowly. Bending slightly Steve buries his face in Tony's soft hair and breathes into his ear,

“Take me to bed baby. Show me exactly how much you missed me.”

 

**“{{END SURVEILLANCE. TRANSMITTING}}  
{{TRANSMISSION SENT}}”**


End file.
